Fishing rods with the reel when transported to a point of use may be damaged if they are dropped or stepped on when positioned on the floor of a motor vehicle or when stored. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,572 there is described a forward tubular holder member for supporting the forward end portion of a pole and a rearward holder member for gripping the pole forwardly of the reel with the holder members being arranged to releasably fasten to the roof of a vehicle or like top wall.